Like Catching Lightning
by WinterSky101
Summary: Both Chat Noir and Ladybug have been victims to the akumatized villains before, but never like this.
**This was a plot bunny that wouldn't get out of my head. I know that the Ladybug and Chat Noir suits protect them from harm, but they don't seem to work against akumatized villains, so that's my little loophole here. And yes, the title is from "Can I Have This Dance" from _High School Musical 3_.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own ML.**

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir don't normally get hurt while fighting. The magic of their suits takes care of that. Ladybug's been thrown into walls and made it through without a scratch. They are, however, vulnerable to the powers of the akumatized villains. Normally, those get reversed easily once the akuma is defeated. Normally, they don't hurt.

But now Chat is _screaming_ and seizing in midair and the bolts of electricity from the villain they're fighting - a man calling himself Electric - are ruthlessly electrocuting him over and over again. Ladybug's already used her Lucky Charm (and it _didn't work_ so what is she supposed to do now) and she can hear the frantic beeping that means she's only got a matter of time before she changes back to her civilian self, but she can't run, not yet. She has to save Chat first. He's counting on her-

And she has no idea what to do.

Electric is laughing maniacally as he tortures Chat, and Ladybug decides to throw all caution to the winds and launches herself forward to make her move. Grabbing someone shooting electricity out of their hands probably isn't a good idea, but Ladybug tackles Electric to the ground anyway, gritting her teeth through the pain. She smashes his electricity meter into the ground and whips out her yo-yo to capture the akuma.

As everything goes back to normal, Ladybug hears Chat Noir hit the ground with a sickening thump.

She only has one spot left on her earrings, but she doesn't care. She's vaguely aware of the ex-akumatized villain fleeing as she rushes to Chat's side, lifting his head into her lap. He's still trembling slightly. Ladybug frantically tries to remember anything she knows about electric shocks and what to do when someone receives one. Nothing comes to mind. Chat's pulse is mostly normal, if a tiny bit faster than it should be. His ring is beeping too; he used Cataclysm earlier in the fight, although it didn't do much good. Ladybug has no idea what to do.

Chat groans, shifting the tiniest bit in Ladybug's lap. "Hey," she whispers, leaning over him. "Chat, can you wake up for me?" Chat's eyelashes flutter, but he doesn't open them. "Please, Chat," Ladybug begs softly. "Please wake up."

Chat's eyes open. Which, of course, is right when there's a flash of light that signals that her time as Ladybug has run out. Marinette closes her eyes against it. The light seems to flicker for half a second against her eyelids, and it lasts longer than usual. When it dies down, Marinette realizes why.

She's no longer in her costume. And neither is Chat Noir.

"Marinette?" Adrien whispers, looking up at her. "You... It's you?"

If Marinette had the chance to think, she might have been able to figure out some way to deny it. She doesn't think. She wraps her arms around Adrien, holding him as if letting go means he'll disappear.

"You're okay," she whispers into his hair, and although she had always wondered what Adrien's hair was like, she barely notices it. She can't fully comprehend the fact that he is both Adrien and Chat Noir. First, she needs to comprehend the fact that, even though Electric tortured him, he's okay.

"I'm okay," Adrien repeats, sounding as if he's soothing _her_ , which is not how this should be going.

"You stupid cat!" Marinette cries, slapping Adrien on the shoulder. "You could have avoided that!"

"And then it would have hit you," Adrien replies. "I couldn't let that happen."

"Adrien..." The realization is fully hitting Marinette now. Chat Noir is Adrien. They are the same person. That's going to take some getting used to.

"Are you disappointed?" Marinette asks, the words slipping out before she can stop them. Adrien looks confused. There's no way Marinette can take it back now, so she continues, "That I'm Ladybug? That she's really just boring old me?" Marinette realizes that, even though she's talking to Adrien, she's not stammering. It's not just Adrien she's talking to, it's Chat Noir. Her partner. She doesn't stammer around him, although she usually is a _bit_ more eloquent.

"You're not boring," Adrien counters. "And I'm not disappointed. Are you?"

"No way," Marinette replies.

"Are you sure?" Adrien asks, looking shy for a moment. "I always got the impression that you don't like me very much."

"Don't like you?" Marinette repeats. "I definitely don't not like you. I mean, I do like you. I'm not disappointed." Boy, did Adrien get a different vibe from her than she'd thought she was giving! Marinette can't quite summon up the courage to tell Adrien how _much_ she likes him, but at least this is a start.

"I'm glad to hear it," Adrien replies, smiling shyly. Marinette can feel a blush heating up her cheeks.

"Should we go home?" she asks, the words coming out in a rush. "I mean, both to our homes? You go to your home and I'll go to mine?" Okay, maybe she _is_ stammering a little.

"Sure," Adrien replies, pushing himself upright. He manages to stand by himself for a few seconds before he starts swaying.

"Whoa!" Marinette cries, grabbing Adrien around the waist. "Are you okay?"

"Just a little shaky," Adrien replies. Marinette can feel the fine tremors running through his body.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" she asks in a burst. Adrien looks a little stunned by the offer. Marinette wonders if she has time to take it back.

"Sure," Adrien replies, which isn't what Marinette had been expecting. "Thanks, Ladybug. Um, Marinette. Is this going to be weird?"

"Is what going to be weird?" Marinette asks, sliding her arm under Adrien's shoulders. He puts an arm around her shoulders which, okay, maybe makes Marinette internally scream in joy.

"Knowing who we are?" Adrien asks. "Is it going to be weird in school? Or when we fight akumas?"

"No," Marinette states firmly, which is a lot more definitive than how she feels. "We won't let it be weird. We'll make it totally not weird."

"Not weird?" Adrien repeats, a hint of a smile on his face. Marinette nods.

"Not weird," she confirms, deciding that she's just going to go with it. "Totally not weird."

"Okay," Adrien replies. He's smiling. Marinette can't help but smile too.

"Let's get you home," she tells Adrien, helping him shuffle out of the warehouse. He leans on her perhaps a bit more than he needs to. Marinette certainly doesn't mind.

No matter what happens, Marinette is determined: Things are going to be totally not weird.


End file.
